tmnt_2012fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vengeance is Mine
Vengeance is Mine ("Die Rache ist mein") ist die 48. Episode der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 22. Folge der 2. Staffel. Handlung Seitdem Karai vom Shredder in eine Zelle eingesperrt wurde, nachdem sie von ihrer wahren Herkunft erfahren hat, hat sie geduldig an ihrer eigenen Flucht gearbeitet. Schließlich gelingt es ihr, auszubrechen, doch wird sie von Tiger Claw überrascht und bewusstlos geschlagen; Shredder aber verhindert, dass Tiger Claw sie daraufhin tötet. Als sie wieder erwacht, versucht der Shredder an ihr Verhältnis als "Vater" und "Tochter" zu appellieren, doch Karai hat nur noch Hass und Verachtung für ihn übrig. Im Heim der Turtles währenddessen arbeitet Leonardo fieberhaft an einem eigenen Plan, Karai aus ihrer Gefangenschaft zu befreien, doch jeder seiner Brüder hat seine ganz eigene Meinung zu diesem Unternehmen. Splinter selbst ist vollständig gegen den Plan, da er kein Verlangen verspürt, das Leben seiner Tochter oder seiner Ziehsöhne durch so eine Operation und die damit verbundene unausweichliche Konfrontation mit dem Shredder in Gefahr zu wissen; doch trotz dieser Vorbehalte beschließen die Turtles letztendlich, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Am Hauptquartier des Foot angekommen gehen die Turtles sogleich an die Arbeit. Während Donatello und Michelangelo für ein kombiniertes Ablenkungsmanöver sorgen, schleichen sich Leonardo und Raphael durch die Abwasserkanäle ins Gebäude ein. Zwar können die beiden Karai aus ihrer Zelle holen, doch damit hört ihre Glückssträhne auf: Tiger Claw hat nämlich ihre Aktion vorhergesehen und stellt sich ihnen nun in den Weg. Nur durch Donatellos Unterstützung vom Shellraiser und einem Schalldisruptor können sie sich einen Weg aus dem Zellenkomplex bahnen, doch Michelangelo wird von Rahzar und Fishface verletzt und vor dem Gebäude finden sie sich von Tiger Claw und einer Truppe Foot-Bots umzingelt. Mit Donatellos erneuter Schützenhilfe flüchten sie per Shellraiser, doch der gesamte Foot Clan nimmt unverzüglich die Verfolgung der Flüchtigen auf. Nach einigen verzweifelten Manövern können die Turtles ihre Verfolger endlich abschütteln und sich im Versteck in Sicherheit bringen, und dort kann Splinter seine Tochter nach so vielen Jahren endlich wieder in die Arme schließen. Miwa beginnt am täglichen Leben der Turtles teilzunehmen, doch noch kann Karai sich noch nicht ganz an die Tatsache gewöhnen, dass sie nicht mehr unter Feinden, sondern unter ihrer wahren Familie lebt. Auf ihre Fragen hin erzählt Splinter ihr, wie sein eigener Ninja-Clan, die Hamatos, einst den Foot Clan vernichteten, jedoch den Sohn des Foot-Anführers, Oroku Saki (damals noch ein Baby), an Kindes Statt bei sich aufnahm. Schließlich wurden Saki und Yoshi erbitterte Rivalen um Tang Shen, und als Saki am Ende zudem noch von seiner wahren Herkunft erfuhr, gründete er den Foot neu und überfiel Yoshi und Shen, um Rache zu nehmen. Dabei fand Tang Shen den Tod, als der Hieb, der Yoshi hatte treffen sollen, stattdessen sie erwischte; und daraufhin brannte der Shredder das Haus nieder und ließ Yoshi zum Sterben zurück. Trotz der Bitternis, die Shredders Rache damals in seinem alten Leben verursachte, hat Splinter keinerlei Verlangen, Rache an seinem Feind zu suchen, auch wenn Karai dies anders sieht. Daher versucht sie sich in der folgenden Nacht aus dem Versteck zu schleichen und für den Tod ihrer Mutter und das Leid ihres Vaters Rache zu suchen. Leonardo hat ihre Absicht erraten, fängt sie ab und erklärt, dass er sie begleiten will, da Shredder nicht aufhören wird, sie zu jagen, solange sie noch am Leben sind. Jedoch hat Karai nicht vor, Leonardo in ihre Vendetta mit einzubeziehen, und so betäubt sie ihn und macht sich auf eigene Faust auf den Weg. Als Leonardo wieder erwacht ist und seine Familie alarmiert hat, machen die Turtles und Splinter sich auch unverzüglich auf den Weg. Der Shredder aber hegt die Erwartung, dass mit der erfolgreichen Befreiung Karais Splinter und seine Söhne sicherlich Rache an ihm üben werden, und hat daher Baxter Stockman auf den Plan gerufen. Als Karai sich kurz darauf in das Foot-Versteck einschleicht, findet sie sich in einem Hinterhalt wieder, den der Shredder gelegt hat, und wird nach einem kurzen Zweikampf mit ihm besiegt und zu Stockmans Labor gebracht, um sie als Lockvogel für einen Plan zu benutzen, um die Turtles in eine Mischung aus Mutagen und Schlangen-DNA einzutauchen, so zu seinen willenlosen Sklaven zu machen und dann gegen Splinter zu hetzen. Gleich darauf treffen die Turtles und Splinter, die zu spät kamen, um Karai abzufangen, im Labor ein, doch dort tappen sie in eine Reihe von bereitgestellten Fallen. Nur Leonardo kann der Gefangennahme entgehen und zum Käfig gelangen, in dem Karai direkt über dem Mutagentank hängt. Doch dann kommt der Shredder angesprungen, und sein Hieb gegen Leonardo durchtrennt versehentlich die Käfigkette und stürzt Karai mitten in den Tank hinein - und die Kreatur, die schließlich herausfällt, ist eine nahezu geistlose Chimäre aus Mensch und Schlange, die blindwütig alles angreift, was ihr im Weg steht! Doch als der Kampf noch tobt, sorgen ein auslaufendes Ölfass und ein elektrischer Funken aus einem zerstörten Foot-Bot dafür, dass Stockmans Labor schlagartig in Flammen aufgeht. Die folgenden Explosionen lassen Trümmerteile von der Decke regnen, die den Shredder von Splinter trennen und ihn damit an der Vollendung seiner Vendetta hindern. Als Splinter mit seiner mutierten Tochter zu reden versucht, greift Karai ihn auf der Stelle an, doch ein Rest ihres menschlichen Wesens hält sie letztendlich davon ab, ihren eigenen Vater zu töten, und so flüchtet sie in die dunkle Stadt hinaus. Todtraurig über diese tragische Entwicklung ziehen sich Splinter und die Turtles wieder in ihr Heim zurück. Jedoch wurde die Schlangen-DNA kurz vor dem Eintreffen Shredders von Stockman versehentlich kontaminiert, und so stellt sich heraus, dass Karai durchaus in der Lage ist, wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen ... doch ihr Erbgut bleibt durch das Schlangenmutagen aber weiterhin korrumpiert! Zitate * Shredder: Karai, ich wünschte, du würdest es verstehen. Alles, was ich getan habe, war für die Ehre unseres Clans. Warum bestehst du darauf, mich zu verletzen? ... Hast du mir nichts zu sagen, meine Tochter? * Karai: Ich bin nicht deine TOCHTER!!! * Karai: Nach all dieser Zeit wollest du niemals Rache? * Splinter: Nach all dieser Zeit habe ich gelernt, dass Rache nur zu mehr Schmerz führt. * Tiger Claw: Ihr seid ruchloser, als ich dachte. Ihr mutiert euer eigenes Kind. * Shredder: Ich habe nicht die Absicht, sie zu mutieren. Sie ist der Köder. Wenn die Turtles versuchen, sie zu retten, werde ich sie ''ins Mutagen werfen. Das wird sie zu willenlosen Schlangen mutieren lassen. Ich will, dass Splinter Zeuge wird, wie seine Schüler zu einem der tödlichsten Fressfeinde der Ratte werden. Erst dann, wenn sein Geist gebrochen ist, zerschmettere ich seinen Körper. Trivia * Auf Donatellos Verteidigungsarmatur im Shellraiser findet man unter anderem die Auswahlmöglichkeiten ** "'Jacks'D Up'" (eine wahrscheinliche Anspielung auf die Country/Southern Rock & Blues Band '''Jack'D Up') ** "Das Boot" (eine Anspielung auf den deutschen Kriegsfilm Das Boot, unter dessen deutschen Titel er auch international bekannt wurde) ** und "Snaggletooth" (ein Spitzname für den Charakter Zutton aus Star Wars, unter welchem die Firma Kenner Zuttons Actionfigur 1978 auf den Markt brachte) * Das Design des Käfigs, in dem Karai als Köder über dem Mutagentank aufgehängt wird, stammt aus dem Fantasy-Abenteuerfilm Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes. Charaktere Quellen *http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Vengeance_is_Mine Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:2. Staffel